Ghost Corps
Ghostcorps is a production company formed in March 2015 to expand the Ghostbusters franchise. Formation On March 9, 2015, it was reported the Ghostcorps production company was formed within Sony Pictures. Principals include Ivan Reitman, Dan Aykroyd, Reitman's longtime Montecito partner Tom Pollock, Ali Bell and Alex Plapinger, and Sony. Ghostcorps would be tasked with new branding opportunities for Ghostbusters in ways that will include different films, TV shows, and merchandise. Reitman commented the movie was born out of an idea for an expanded universe that was part of the franchise Bible put together when the first film was being done in 1984. Deadline "Sony Plans New ‘Ghostbusters’ Film With Russo Brothers, Channing Tatum & ‘IM3′ Scribe Drew Pearce" 3/9/15 Office On October 28, 2015, a short video was posted showing the new Ecto-1 parking near the classic Ecto-1 outside the Ghostcorps office. Ghostbusters.net Youtube "Ghostbusters (2016) Ecto-1 and Ghostbusters (1984) Ecto-1 Meet Outside Ghost Corps HQ" Runtime 24 seconds 10/28/15 On October 29, 2015, a photo of the Ghostcorps office was posted online. instagram user Jeff Ferguson 10/29/15 On November 19, 2015, another photo of the Ghostcorps office's Firehouse exterior was posted online. instagram user sarajbenincasa 11/19/15 On December 12, 2015, an album of photos taken during construction of the office was posted. Ghostcorps Facebook 12/12/15 On December 13, 2015, the short video of the Ecto-1 cars was official released. Ghostcorps Facebook 12/13/15 Some photos of them were posted, too. Ghostcorps Facebook "Ecto-1" album 12/13/15 On December 15, 2015, a photo of the main office interior was posted. Several merchandise is on display such as the Ghostbusters: The Board Game and Ghostbusters Get Real #1 to Ghostbusters Get Real #4. Framed posters of the two movies are separated by a mounted head of a Terror Dog. Ghostcorps Faceook 12/15/15 List of Confirmed Films Paul Feig Reboot See Reboot #1 article here General News On June 5, 2015, Paul Feig confirmed he is communicating to avoid overlap with the movie he is directing. The Independent 6/5/15 Radio Times 6/5/15 On July 15, 2015, in a summary about the Ghostbusters panel from San Diego Comic Con, Tom Waltz cited Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening's run on Ghostbusters as a possible inspiration for Aykroyd and Reitman's Ghostcorps. On August 7, 2015, in an interview, when asked about making a cameo as a ghost, Dan Aykroyd indirectly mentioned other films saying, "I'd have loved to play a ghost in the movie but...ah...maybe in one of the future ones being done I might be able to play a ghost." Pedestrian TV Interview 1:29-1:34 8/7/15 On April 28, 2016, Paul Feig revealed there are talks of how to connect the 2016 movie to the original movies. Cinema Blend "Could The Original And Reboot Ghostbusters Teams Eventually Meet? Here's What Paul Feig Says" 4/28/16 Paul Feig says: "I think they're trying to figure out how to connect the old one with this. I'd like, if it's a multiverse, something to base off this universe that we’re going right now." List of Reported Films Untitled Second Film On March 9, 2015, it was reported a second Ghostbusters film was in the works. Joe and Anthony Russo are looking to direct and produce but aren't confirmed, Drew Pearce will write and Channing Tatum, Reid Carolin, and Peter Kiernan were attached to produce with hope Tatum will play one of the Ghostbusters. The broad plan is to have the Russo brothers film in summer 2016 and the movie would release in 2017. "Sony Plans New ‘Ghostbusters’ Film With Russo Brothers, Channing Tatum & ‘IM3′ Scribe Drew Pearce" 3/9/15 It was clarified the team was not going to be all-male and the movie is not "guy-centric." First of all, this new Ghostbusters movie isn't all-male. It isn't 'guy-centric.' The concept of the movie is influenced by the chemistry between real-life friends Channing Tatum and Chris Pratt and their desire to make this movie together. The movie will be complementary to the Paul Feig film. Both would be part of a shared universe and not be two franchises running in tandem. Badass Digest 3/9/15 On March 14, 2015, Drew Pearce confirmed he was writing the script. East Grinstead Online "EG’s Drew Pearce, Hollywood writer and director" 3/14/15 On May 18, 2015, the June 2015 GQ cover story with Chris Pratt was posted online. In it Pratt denied any involvement in the film and claimed no one ever spoke to him about it. GQ "Jurassic Pratt" 5/18/15 On June 23, 2015, Channing Tatum confirmed Ivan Reitman and Dan Aykroyd are involved but admitted the movie is still up in the air and still in a gestation period. Howard Stern "Howard Talks To Channing Tatum About Ghostbusters" 6/23/15 On June 25, 2015, Reid Carolin, Tatum's producing partner and screenwriter on both "Magic Mike" films, revealed the movie is not going to be done. Carolin stated, "We’re not doing that anymore" and "There's a lot of things going on with that brand and I just feel like it's over-saturated." Screen Rant "'Ghostbusters': Channing Tatum Spinoff Not Happening For Now" 6/25/15 On July 24, 2015, Drew Pearce revealed the first draft he turned in included his idea that gave ability to connect every movie. He clarified his work on Ghostbusters is done and he's doing a new project. Nerd Report "Ghostbusters Spinoff Could Connect New And Original Ghostbusters" 7/24/15 On July 29, 2015, Drew Pearce confirmed he finished his work in the last couple weeks. MTV News "That Other ‘Ghostbusters’ Is Totes Happening, And Guess Who They’re Gonna Call" 7/29/15 Pearce later clarified that he only wrote a bible. There is no script yet. mrdrewpearce Tweet #2 7/29/15 The team has both men and women. And, Pearce also teases 'ghosts of all classes I-VII.' mrdrewpearce Tweet #1 7/29/15 On March 17, 2016, Joe Russo clarified there was a point when both Paul Feig and the Russo Brothers were in talks with Sony. Feig was further along and closed his deal first. Once the Russo Brothers signed on for the two Avengers: Infinity War movies, it took them off the table for any potential work on Ghostbusters. Comic Book "Getting Ready For Avengers: Infinity War Took The Russos Away From Ghostbusters" 3/17/16 Joe Russo says: "There is no status with that for us. There was a period there when Paul Feig was engaging Sony in talks about Ghostbusters and we were also engaging them. He was further along with his process than we were and he closed his deal so that’s the only Ghostbusters world that’s being explored right now over at Sony. Once we took Infinity War it took us off the table for any kind of any potential work on a Ghostbusters project." On April 28, 2016, it was reported in the EMPIRE June 2016 issue, Ivan Reitman commented this was a 'futuristic film' and 'involved different teams of Ghostbusters.' He confirmed it was hold but concluded 'we'll see what happens with that.' Ghostbusters Fans Empire Magazine 4/28/16 post with screengrab Third Film Crossover On March 9, 2015, it was reported there is hope both the Feig and Russo films would cross over in a third film like "Marvel's The Avengers." The shared universe continuity would become clear in this team-up film. Badass Digest 3/9/15 Fourth Film Prequel On March 9, 2015, it was reported there was also a prequel film being planned. It would take place before the Feig and Russo films. It won't have anything to do with the original Ghostbusters. Badass Digest 3/9/15 Unannounced Film On April 28, 2016, it was reported in the EMPIRE June 2016 issue, Ivan Reitman commented there was another yet-to-be announced live-action film which is "coming along really well" Ghostbusters Fans Empire Magazine 4/28/16 post with screengrab Animated Film On October 1, 2015, it was reported an animated film was in the works. The story followed a similar premise as the original movies. Ivan Reitman and Tom Pollock would allegedly produce it through their Montecito Picture Company, with Ali Bell and Kristine Belson overseeing for Sony Pictures Animation. The Tracking Board "Ghostbusters Animated Feature In Development At Sony" 10/1/15 On March 8, 2016, it was reported Fletcher Moules will direct. The Hollywood Reporter "Ghostbusters Animated Movie Snares 'Clash of Clans' Commercial Director" 3/8/16 On April 28, 2016, it was reported in the EMPIRE June 2016 issue, Ivan Reitman would co-direct. Ghostbusters Fans Empire Magazine 4/28/16 post with screengrab List of Reported Television Series On April 28, 2016, it was reported in the EMPIRE June 2016 issue, Ivan Reitman commented there was a TV show in the works. It will have a more global flavor. Reitman noted how there is remarkable ghost lore in every tradition then cited China, Japan, and Korea as examples. Ghostbusters Fans Empire Magazine 4/28/16 post with screengrab External Links *Ghostcorps Facebook Page References Gallery GhostCorpsOffice02.jpg|Outside the office 10/28/2015 GhostcorpsOffice03.jpg|Outside the office 11/19/2015 (image credit: instagram user sarajbenincasa) GhostcorpsMainOfficeInterior01.jpg|Main office 12/15/15 Category:Films